From EP-A 00 03 397 a load-shifting transmission having the above-mentioned characteristics has become known. Such a hydrostatic-mechanical power-distribution transmission presents a fine ratio subdivision, which is due to the combination possibilities of the planetary gear sets and the clutches. As a result, a good adjustment of the driving engine and working machine at favorable efficiency degrees can be achieved. In the prior-art transmission, the drawback consists in the fact that its constructive design leads to a construction unit having a relatively big axial length. A clutch between the hollow wheel of the second coupling gear and the output shaft is not provided. Besides, the clutches are arranged in the transmission in such a way that a central supply with control pressure and lubricants becomes quite cumbersome.